Online Learning
by Uka-Sama
Summary: An Video Chat turns into hell? Inuyasha is teaching Kagome how to speak English over a Video Chat. What if Naraku finds out?


"Okay Sango bye!" Kagome shut the door to kick her best friend out her house!

Kagome is an American girl, who wishes to speak Japanese to go to Japan.

So she started a free trial on learn online with a person in Japan. She gets to see and hear the person on her computer.

She looked at the time. 8:59.

"Oh god! Imma be late for the first class!" She grabbed her computer.

When she turned it on she got a message. It said.

_'Video chat invite.'_

She click it.

What she saw was a guy. He has long black hair, purple eyes that matched his shirt.

"Hello Ms. Kagome. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. But please call me Inuyasha."

Kagome was stunned at his look in his eyes.

"Oh! I... Same for me to call me Kagome, Inuyasha."

She was surprised she got his name right.

He nodded. "Wow. Your the only one I know who said my name right." He said looking down fixing some papers.

They both shared a laugh.

"Okay let's get started."

They started their lesson.

10:00pm.

"Okay Kagome its time to go."

Kagome's heart sank.

She didn't want to leave. He was the most charming person she has ever met. He was funny, sarcastic, and a little flirty.

"O-Okay. So see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup. At 9! And don't be late again!" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"I wasn't late today!" Kagome yelled with a smile.

"Yes you were! You was... 10.6 seconds late!" He laughed. Kagome giggled.

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye goodnight."

He signed off.

"You too..." Kagome murmured into a frown.

She got up and threw herself to her bed.

Waiting for 9 o'clock to come.

Next Day

8:55pm. Kagome was sitting on her computer wait for these 5 minutes to come.

She was also sad at the fact that this was her last day with Inuyasha. The Free Trail only lasted for two days.

_'Video chat invite'_

_'Click'_

"Hello Kagome. Nice to see you tonight." Inuyasha said looking down fixing some papers.

When he didn't hear a responds, he looked up.

"Kagome?" He asked. She was looking straight at him.

"Inuyasha... This is our last day." Kagome had a frown.

He didn't like that.

"I like talking to you Inuyasha." She added.

"Inuyasha hunny. I going out now." Kagome heard another women on Inuyasha's line.

"Okay bye babe." He said as the women came a kissed him.

Kagome felt embarrassed for saying what she did.

When Inuyasha looked back at the screen, it was black. It said _'Video Chat Ended'_

_Why did she end it?_

_I did hear something load and a gasp. I hope she's alright._

She gave him her number yesterday. He decided to text her.

Kagome was laying on her bed crying.

She didn't know he had a wife. She started to like this guy.

Her thoughts were ruin when she got a text.

_Unknown Number:_

_Hey kags its me Inuyasha. I was wonder y you ended the chat? R yu okay? Did something happened?_

More tears came out. She threw her phone on the other side of the bed.

The Next Day

_~La, La. Lalalalalalala.~_

Kagome's ring tone came up.

It was an _Unknown Number_.

She picked it up.

Before she could say hello.

"KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

It was Inuyasha.

She didn't want to answer. She just sniff.

"Kagome are you crying?"

"Hello answer me!"

All he heard was a scream and the phone line cut off.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabbed his coat and his laptop. He made a phone call while packing some clothes.

"Hello?"

"Kikyou! I'm so sorry but you can have the house. I'm having a divorce."

"Inuyasha? W-what did I do?"

"Nothing I just found somebody else!"

He hanged up the phone and made another phone call.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um I need a plane ride to New York, America."

"Okay, sir how many people?"

"One please?"

"Okay what's your name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Okay sir your plane will be arriving at 3:35pm"

"Okay! I will be there in a minute!"

He hanged up the phone.

"Kagome why is it that on my bill you have paid for a online language lesson?"

Kagome was on the floor in the corner of her bedroom.

"N-Naraku! I-I didn't d-do that!"

Naraku, Kagome's husband.

They met in a club. They were both drunk.

Naraku **_said_** he loved her.

She believed him and they got married.

"But then it says here that you put my e-mail on it so I can pay!"

_What? What is he talking about._

He got closer.

"Naraku! I swear I didn't do it!"

He hit her across her face.

_~La, La. Lalalalalalala.~_

Naraku snatched the phone before she could get it.

"Unknown Number eh?"

He picked it up.

"Hello?" He tried to speak like Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright? I'm on my way over there now! I'm getting on the plane in a few minutes!"

"Who is this?" He used his normal voice.

"You tell me first!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Okay my name is Naraku Sakki. I am Kagome's Husband. Right now she can't talk cause she's in a lot of trouble. I gotta finish hitting her that's all. Then you can talk to her."

Inuyasha was in shocked at the last two sentences his just said.

"Why you! You better leave Kagome alone!"

Kagome heard his voice from the phone.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"Kagome I'm coming for you!"

Tears came down her face.

"What? Kagome why are you crying and I didn't even touch you yet?"

Naraku hanged up the phone. He threw it across the room.

It broke into many pieces.

He started hitting her. Harder each time.

Inuyasha was first on the line.

It was 3:35. And he gets to America at 4:10.

(Its my world so time is shorter!)

4:05pm.

"Where's this man at Kagome?"

He asked sitting on the her bed.

She was on the floor laying there. Blood everywhere.

At 4:15. They heard loud knocks on the door.

"I'm coming!" Naraku sang.

_What is this guy nuts?_ Inuyasha thought.

Naraku opened the door. They were both standing there in complete shock.

_Wow this is the man? He's a Hanyou?_

_Naraku looks like a wimp._

_"Come in, come in. Hurry before she's gone."_

"What?-"

That's when it hit him. He smelled Kagome's blood.

He ran following the scent.

He made it to her room.

He saw her there. Blood all around her.

"Kagome!" He ran to her and put her into his arms.

"I-Inuyasha?" She tried to push away but she couldn't.

"Y-Your gonna get blood on you..."

"I don't care." He pulled her closer.

"Ha Imma leave you guys together." Naraku said leaving.

"Wait!" Inuyasha turned his head around.

He put Kagome down.

He stood up and went face to face with Naraku.

Before Naraku knew it, Inuyasha punched him across the face.

Naraku was shocked at the force and the skill he had in that one punch.

Naraku got up and ran.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment.

"Unnn.." He heard Kagome whine.

He came to her side and grabbed her to his chest.

"Kagome... I know I only met you yesterday but, after all that fun. I didn't want today to be our last day. So I added a few more days. I was gonna ship you the money for it. Kagome I really think about you a lot."

Kagome opened her eyes.

"So i-it was you? Naraku thought it was me who added the money. So he got mad."

She looked into his amber eyes.

"What do you think about when thinking about me?"

She asked with a smile.

"I think about I bad I wanna kiss you,"

He placed his lips on the hers.

Their lips moved together.

He broke apart.

",and doing this."

His lips met her jaw to her neck. He heard a little moan come out of her mouth. He smirked.

He slowly slid her shirt off on her right shoulder. Kissed her there.

"Kagome may I fix your wounds?"

She nodded.

After fixing her wounds. Inuyasha placed her down on her bed. They made love and fell asleep.

* * *

_**How was it? It was just something that was coming into my mind.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Oh! Would you mind clicking that little Review button? For me?**_


End file.
